


Vampires Should Suffer

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A man smiled as soon as he viewed Sarah Croydon sobbing and struggling while tied to a burning stake in Salem.





	Vampires Should Suffer

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

A man smiled as soon as he viewed Sarah Croydon sobbing and struggling while tied to a burning stake in Salem. His eyes settled on fangs. The vampire was never going to attack others again. He turned to a distressed Charles Croydon. His life was spared. The vampire always suffered. 

 

THE END


End file.
